A Cat in Wolf's Skin
by VermillionEnigma
Summary: Meet Shizuoka Kuga, a silent prodigy who excels in volleyball and is known for his vigilance and intelligence. He agrees to watch the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball club practice for a little bit. Will he end up joining? How will his story end? Well, just read and find out! OC x ? Possible pairings later on in the story. Tell me who you want him to be with Ratings may change in future


A random idea! Should I continue or not? In order for this to make sense, imagine that Hinata and Kageyama have successfully joined the team and that everyone is assembled.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! I only own my OC.

He woke up with a ginormous yawn and stretched his lean body to his full height.

"Ahh~~ so tired…" he said with a sigh, even though he had just woken up from a long nap.

All of a sudden, he was brought out of his sleepy trance when his mother came in his room and whacked his head with a slipper.

"Get your lazy ass off of your bed! You're going to be late for school!"

"'Kay~~"

"Ah…Today will be another long day" he said while sighing as he walked to school languidly with his hands behind his head. _It seemed like he was sighing a lot today… Oh well._ As he approached the school gates, he suddenly felt a large weight crash into him, causing him to lose his balance. Thanks to his athletic reflexes, he managed to regain his balance and catch the boy who had run into him.

When the boy he had saved regained his bearings, he turned to the older boy and said, "HI, name's Hinata Shoyo! First year! Nice to meet you!"

The older boy looked down and gave the younger one a slight grin and introduced himself. "Shizuoka Kuga. Third Year." Then, he calmly walked through the gates.

During lunch, he was visited by Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, who were both in the volleyball club. Knowing that they weren't in the same class as him and that they wouldn't approach the school's renowned Lone Wolf for no reason, he believed that they had come to recruit him to join their team for the third time.

"Join us please. We really need you on the team, you complete us. Please, we beg you." They both said while bowing a perfect 90 degrees. _Wow, so I really was correct. Good to know that my ability to read people hasn't diminished in these past few years._ It had been a while since he had played volleyball, since the last time was at Kitagawa Daiichi during his last year there. On that team, he had gotten to know the flirtatious setter, Oikawa Tooru, the powerful ace, Iwaizumi Hajime, and the genius newbie, Kageyama Tobio, who had stolen Tooru's position as the main setter on the team. While he had been on the team, he had purposely sat out on all the games in order to spectate the other teams, along with his own team, scouting out the weaknesses and strengths. He had always prized his own intellect and ability to observe other people after working hard for 10 years to perfect it.

After rejecting them all those times that they had pleaded with him, he finally decided to take pity on them and said, "I will tell you my decision after observing your team for a little bit. But, don't get your hopes up. "After hearing these words, both of the males cheered in delight and told him that they would come to his class after school ended so they could introduce him to the team.

Timeskip

It was time for him to meet the team. He sighed as he allowed an excited Daichi and Koushi drag him to the gym that the boys' volleyball team was using to practice. When they stepped inside the gym, all action stopped as they stared in shock at the figure who was standing in the doorway, seemingly staring off into space as he observed the players. When he noticed everyone staring at him, he smirked slightly, staring into the eyes of every single player as if he could see into their very soul.

And slowly…slowly…he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why hello there…Fallen Crows."

How evil of me to end this off in a cliffhanger ~~ How do the players react to his sudden appearance? Tell me if I should continue this!


End file.
